The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum, a member of the Hamamelidaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIILC-III’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The cultivar originated from an open-pollination of Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum ‘GriffCRL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,615) in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2008, and was selected from the progeny seedlings of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and improved foliage characteristics. The cultivar ‘PIILC-III’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in an outdoor nursery in Watkinsville, Ga.
‘PIILC-III’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings since 2009 in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.